Jyggalag
Jyggalag é o Príncipe Daedrico da Ordem e representa lógica e dedução, e tem conhecimento de cada acontecimento e ação tomada em Mundus ou em Oblivion, muito antes de sequer acontecerem. Como resultado, ele acredita em um certo de determinismo , e que o conceito de individualidade é uma ilusão. Ele é o único príncipe a não ter um artefato correspondente (sem contar a Espada de Jyggalag). Jyggalag só aparece e é o antagonista principal da expansão The Elder Scrolls VI: Shivering Isles. Jyggalag comanda seus próprios Daedra, os Cavaleiros da Ordem, que são gerados de obeliscos invocados por seus seguidores, os Sacerdotes da Ordem. Em uma época antes do registro histórico, o reino de ordem perfeita de Jyggalag se expandia além dos mares de Oblivion e os outros Príncipes Daedric temendo e com inveja dele. Eles o amaldiçoaram a viver como Sheogorath, a encarnação do que ele mais odiava: loucura. No entanto, ele foi permitido a voltar a sua verdadeira forma ao final de cada era, para retomar as Shivering Isles de seu alter ego maluco, em um evento conhecido como a Marcha Cinza. No entanto, once this was done, Jyggalag transformed back into Sheogorath, starting the cycle again. No final da da Terceira Era, a mortal Champion of Sheogorath was given the chance to defeat Jyggalag, halting the Greymarch before he could conquer the realm. This supposedly released Jyggalag from his curse, allowing him to remain in his true form. The Champion then assumed Sheogorath's position as the Daedric Prince of Madness, and Jyggalag departed to roam the voids of Oblivion. Plano de Oblivion Marcha-Cinza A Marcha-Cinza é um evento que acontece no fim de cada era nas the Shivering Isles, intended to wipe out the entire realm so that Sheogorath must rebuild it. It starts with the appearance of large crystalline obelisks that emerge from the ground. These obelisks produce and are the power source of Jyggalag's minions, the Knights and Priests of Order.12 The Greymarch is the end of the cycle that the Daedric Princes cursed Jyggalag to endure every era. It is characterized by irresistible brute force, with very little in the way of subterfuge or any variation to previous methods. History Jyggalag's return to the realm It is unknown when the Greymarch first began. Long ago, before recorded time, the Daedric Prince of Order, Jyggalag, was growing in power and influence, spreading across realms and dimensions.4 The other Princes, growing fearful of Jyggalag's power, cursed him to become an embodiment of what he hated most: chaos and madness. The Prince of Madness, Sheogorath, was born that day. Sheogorath turned Jyggalag's domain into the Shivering Isles, a realm reflecting his madness, and once every era he would become Jyggalag once more to destroy the Isles and reclaim his realm. With that accomplished, he would transform back into Sheogorath, who would be left to rebuild his realm.1 As part of the Greymarch, Sheogorath summons a mortal champion to the Isles to fight back against the forces of Order. Sheogorath then disappears to become Jyggalag. The Greymarch ends when Jyggalag destroys the Shivering Isles, and the mortal champion mantles the role of the Mad God. Upon the conclusion of one Greymarch, the remnants of the mortal champion became Haskill, a Vestige who serves as Lord Sheogorath's chamberlain. This may also be true for all such champions. It is possible that Arden-Sul was a mortal who had mantled Sheogorath previously, as suggested by the beliefs of the Zealots and Heretics. In 3E 433, the Champion of Cyrodiil arrived in the Isles to play the role of the mortal champion. The Champion mantled Sheogorath, and also defeated Jyggalag and the forces of Order. Supposedly, the Champion finally broke the cycle by defeating Jyggalag in combat, and Jyggalag believed himself to be free from the curse; but it is possible that it is simply a part of the cycle. However, Sheogorath also believed that the Champion of Cyrodiil was a novel approach. As Sheogorath, the Champion of Cyrodiil stated that the title of Mad God is one which "gets passed down from me to myself every few thousand years". Few mortal inhabitants of the Isles ever live to see a second Greymarch; although they do not age without Sheogorath's will, few seem to survive the event. Ligações com Sheogorath Jyggalag was at one time one of the most powerful of the Daedric Princes; he was so powerful that the other Princes began to fear him and his power. He was believed by some to be the only Prince who knew his true purpose.1 As a result, they cursed him to live in opposition of everything he stood for, to live the life of a madman and bring chaos and insanity rather than order and logic. Henceforth, Jyggalag became known as the Daedric Prince of Madness, Sheogorath. However, Jyggalag is allowed to return to his original form once after every era, an event known in the Shivering Isles as the Greymarch. During this period, Jyggalag's personality resurfaces and exerts control over "his" realm to summon the Knights of Order—his emotionless, vicious minions—to attack and burn everything in the Isles to the ground. Near the end of the Greymarch, Sheogorath "leaves" the Isles and Jyggalag appears in person to finish the Isles off. In reality, Sheogorath simply transforms into Jyggalag. Sheogorath then "returns" to recreate the Isles and its inhabitants, causing both identities suffering. Apoteose do Campeão de Cyrodiil After the death of Uriel Septim VII, the Greymarch began once again. This time, however, Sheogorath sent an "invitation" of sorts to Mundus in the form of a strange door. The Hero of Kvatch went through and met with Sheogorath, who appointed them his champion. Through the Champion's actions, Jyggalag's plans were foiled. Jyggalag was forced to confront the Champion one-on-one and was defeated. His defeat, however, released Jyggalag from his curse. Jyggalag, again free to wander Oblivion in his true form, disclosed his story to the Champion and named them the new Prince of Madness before departing. Artefato : "He doesn't even carry a cane! More the giant, bone-cleaving sword type of Prince." — Sheogorath The Sword of Jyggalag is a Daedric artifact created by Jyggalag, the Prince of Order. It takes the form of a giant unenchanted claymore made of a silver crystalline material, similar to the longswords wielded by the Knights of Order. It has been compared to the Staff of Sheogorath, although it is unknown if the sword holds as much symbolic power. The sword was originally wielded by Jyggalag himself. During the Greymarch of 3E 433, Jyggalag used the sword in his final assault on the Palace of Sheogorath, where he was defeated by Sheogorath's mortal Champion. Free of his curse, Jyggalag departed the realm to roam the voids of Oblivion, and his sword was placed in the palace's throne room as a trophy. Citações * "Jyggalag caminha novamente!" * "O Senhor da Ordem governará esse Reino!" * "Are you the best the Madgod could muster?" * "Ajoelhe-se diante do poder de Jyggalag!" * "Outro esquema tolo de Sheogorath!" * "This ends as it always does. Order shall reign!" * "Curve-se diante da força da Ordem!" * "O Reino da Loucura é meu!" * "Enough! I am beaten. The Greymarch is ended." * "For millennia this drama has unfolded, and each time, I have conquered this land, only to be transformed back into that gibbering fool, Sheogorath." * "The other Princes, fearful of my power, cursed me with Madness, doomed me to live as Sheogorath, a broken soul reigning in a broken land." * "Once each era, I was allowed my true form, conquering this world anew. And each time I did, the curse was renewed, damning me to exist as Sheogorath." * "Now, though, you have ended the cycle. You now hold the mantle of madness, and Jyggalag is free to roam the voids of Oblivion once more." * "I will take my leave, and you will remain here, mortal. Mortal...? King? God? It seems uncertain." * "This Realm is yours. Perhaps you will grow to your station. Fare thee well, Sheogorath, Prince of Madness." Curiosidades * Before his central role in the Shivering Isles expansion, Jyggalag had only a single mention in the in-universe book On Oblivion, which first appeared in The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall.3 * The book Darkest Divinities in The Elder Scrolls Online also mentions Jyggalag as "stern", and is the only other known book to directly mention Jyggalag prior to the events of Oblivion. * Despite being released from his curse and returned to full-time Daedric Prince status, Jyggalag is the only Daedric Prince that does not appear in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. * Jyggalag was originally going to be voiced by Wes Johnson. Categoria:Et'Ada Categoria:Divindades Categoria:Daedra Categoria:Príncipes Daedrico Categoria:Shivering Isles: Personagens